Jenine Sudrow
"I'm gonna go to hollywood after this..." Jenny Sudrow. Jenine "Jenny" Sudrow was sixteen-year-old high school student. Jenny was Patricia Knight's best friend and confidante. Jenny would often come to visit Patricia in the West Hill Asylum. Towards the end of Jenny visits, Jenny admitted to Patricia about seeing the man in a hat with the clawed glove in her dreams. One night, after a long visit at West Hill, Jenny was killed in her sleep by Freddy Krueger. Jenny Sudrow is based on Jennifer Caufield from A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. Story TBA Cause of Death Coroner's Report: The victim committed suicide by...I guess...shoving herself through her living room TV set. There were also marks on her neck that suggests someone was choking her, also, for the victim to be shoved through her TV set, there had to be a good amount of force used, but this is purely speculation. Death: Jenny was sitting on her living room couch watching TV. Jenny flips through the channel till she comes to a stop and settles for watching Bill O'Reilly on Fox. Jenny soon dozes off, and then wakes herself up. Jenny comments that watching O'Reilly chew someone out is not very entertaining. Before she can turn the channel, however, Bill O'Reilly (in the middle of an argument) shouts out "Hey! Don't touch that fucking dial!" The camera in the studio focuses on O'Reilly. Bill looks at the screen as if he was talking to the audience "I said don't touch that fucking dial you stupid little bitch! Yeah, I'm talking to you Jenine!" Jenny's eyes sqinted in confusion. She asks O'Reilly if he is really talking to her. "Yes, you! Jenine "dumb-blone bitch" Sudrow!" Jenny moves closer to the TV screen. O'Reilly starts speaking again. "You listen here, you little cunting twat, if you ever try to turn me off again, I will come to your house and skullfuck the shit out of you and force your family to watch!" Jenny begins to feel scared and confused at the situation. Bill O'Reilly puts down the papers he was holding and lifts up the right hand to reveal a clawed glove. Jenny's eyes widen in horror and she starts peeing on herself. Bill O'Reilly utters a few last words "Stick around..." Then the TV shuts off. Jenny looks at herself in the reflection of the TV screen. She shuts her eyes to see if she can wake herself up, but to avail. Jenny opens her eyes and screams as she sees Freddy Krueger inside the reflection. Freddy's extends his glove through the TV refection and grabs Jenny by the neck and chokes her. Freddy says "Don't worry Jenny, this is your big break in TV..." He then pulls Jenny's head through the TV set breaking her skull, electrocuting her, and effectively killing her. Then Freddy appears behind her, watching her blood flow out of the TV set. He walks toward her front door, open the door, and before he leaves utters a few last words "Welcome to Primetime...bitch..." Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Characters